I'm Not Scared
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Spectra Vondergeist isn't afraid of a scary movie. From Invisi Billy's standpoint however, he could tell otherwise why she should be. Spectilly one-shot.


**"I'm Not Scared"  
**

**Rated K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything that's Monster High or it's characters. Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and it's creator, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, here's a nice sweet Spectra/Invisi Billy one-shot I came up with! I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

The rain was pouring down on a New Salem neighborhood. It was as violent and twisted as a crowd rioting out on the streets. Luckily, there was no crowd mob going crazy. It was only the sound of thunder rumbling through the skies. Anybody else who'd been planning some outside activities or events were now down the drain as of this moment. It was nothing but being stuck inside a moody house.

For Invisi Billy, however, this could've came at a perfect time. Since his parents were gonna be out of town for the entire weekend, he finally had the house to himself. Which only meant party time.

After all, his mom and dad did say he could have one. But Billy had to keep it short, since he didn't want anything to be broken by one of his friends, namely Heath Burns. Luckily for Invisi Billy, Heath had plans to hang out with her ghoulfriend, Abbey Bominable. He would've invited Deuce, but he was with Cleo on a fancy date. Clawd was out of the picture as well, since he was working hard to get his car fixed. And he wouldn't bother invite Jackson Jekyll to a party as well, considering he hated really loud music.

However, the only people who were available for the rest of the weekend were Lagoona, Gil and Spectra Vondergeist. It didn't bother him none since he only wanted a small party anyway. Nothing sounded good than hanging out with friends instead of having random party guests that Invisi Billy didn't know about.

The night they had was splendid. There was nothing but tons of soda splotched around, tons of pizza boxes scattering through the family's coffee table, and endless hours of racing games that Gil brought over. He was a bit of a speed-freak when it came to games, even though Jackson was a far more experienced gamer than he was. Even for amusement, Spectra and Lagoona would share some girl-talk all by themselves, while Invisi Billy and Gil would goof off and make prank phone calls to unsuspecting people they didn't even know around this neighborhood.

However, things would take an interesting turn when Invisi Billy grabbed a movie from the cabinet.

"So, whatcha got there?" Gil raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps the greatest horror movie there ever is," Billy replied, "I'm talking about 'Chainsaw Ghosts 2'!"

"Oh man, I've been dying to see that!" Gil exclaimed, "The first movie was awesome!"

Invisi Billy took in a delicate smirk, "It's about to be more awesomer, because it's in 4-frickin'-D, man!"

However, Spectra stepped in for a moment.

"We're actually gonna watch that?" Spectra said, cringing on the inside.

"Sure," Invisi Billy nodded, "You're not actually scared, are you?"

Not having to come out with the truth, Spectra decided to lie a bit.

"Scared? Why would I be scared?"

"It's because your knees are shaking, mate." Lagoona said, pointing out to her ghostly pale legs. They were shaking so hard out of terrifying fear.

"That's nonsense," Spectra shook her head no, "My knees are shaking because it's cold."

"You do realize it's Fall, right?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a ghost," Spectra replied back, "It gets cold in nights like this. Well, of course, I'm not scared. That's silly talk"

"Good to know that," Invisi Billy smiled, "Now let's pop this sucker in and watch the blood and gore fly!"

As Invisi Billy inserted the CD inside the Boo-Ray Player and turned it on, Lagoona looked at Spectra with an suspecting smirk while Gil was busy getting the hot buttery popcorn ready to eat.

"You're one horrible liar, mate." Lagoona smirked, "You're frightened, are ya?"

"That's just nonsense," Spectra laughed as if nothing was going on, "I'm not afraid of anything."

_**Four hours later...**_

Spectra Vondergeist was on the couch, shaking in total fear.

"Okay, I was w-w-wrong," Spectra chattered through her teeth, "I am definitely afraid..."

There was a never time where a violent and scary movie could make Spectra cringe like that. There was so much blood, guts and gore flying everywhere that Spectra had to cover her eyes from the blanket she was covered in. At one time, Invisi Billy told her if she was scared, but Spectra told him it was only the cold breeze blowing all over her. She was a horrible liar at best. She should've made plans to be with Frankie and her friends, but they were all too busy. Why, oh why, did she have to come here in the first place.

The movie was so grotesque that it forced Spectra to stay awake. The movie didn't scare Gil and Lagoona one bit. Sure, it only scared Lagoona a little bit, but that was because she enjoyed it. Plus, it didn't give her any nightmares since she was busy having her waist wrapped around by Gil's arms, making the handsome sea creature a human dreamcatcher. But through Spectra's standpoint, the story was totally different. The daughter of a ghost was totally afraid of scary movies.

In a case of fear, Spectra looked around all her shoulder to see if any of those 'Chainsaw Ghosts' were to break in. They were fake and fiction, considering it was only a movie, but the blood and gore almost looked real and disgusting to see up close.

The movie, of course, followed eight friends to a cabin near a streamy lake. Of course, they were only there to party, goof off, and have sex all night long. However, they would get hacked by a group of sadistic hillbilly ghosts with roaring chainsaws who were only out for blood and to collect their intestines for safe-keeping. And then the protagonist, which would at most times be a girl, would be brave enough to escape with her life, only to come back and get some payback for his fallen friends.

Spectra could've been more like the hero. That way, she would be scared, but still be brave and courageous all through the movie. But Spectra was scared out of her mind on the inside and outside. She would have likely get some sleep, but her eyes refuse to shut all the way, considering those gruesome images would get to her.

She needed help. She quietly got out of the couch and headed upstairs. She didn't go up the steps, but flew all the way upstairs, since she was a ghost and all. With a deep breath, Spectra wiped the sweat off of her and entered someone's room. But much to her surprise...

...

...she stepped inside Invisi Billy's bedroom. It was a bit large than his parents bedroom to say the least. His bedroom wall was full of posters from his favorite bands such as Fang Halen, AC/RIP, Montallica, and so forth. He even got a large CD collection that consisted mostly of classic rock, hard rock, heavy metal and rap. But she wasn't interested in music right now.

Invisi Billy was in his sleep having a dream that he was a topnotch millionaire. He was imagining that every honey in Monster High was in the hot tub with him and feeling his lean muscular chest, while money was raining next to him on the ground. He was having the time of his life.

But it was cut short when he noticed Spectra's vanilla scent go through his nose. This forced him to wake up entirely.

"Spectra?" Invisi Billy replied, rubbing his eyes a little, "Wha-what are you doing in my room...?"

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up," Spectra sadly responded, "But if it's no bother, can I sleep with you tonight?"

That caught Invisi Billy's attention. Never once in his life that he had a hot ghoul come sleep with him. But this came as a surprise to him. Did he really want this to happen? He couldn't be dreaming.

"You're scared, huh?" Billy said in concern.

"Yes," Spectra admitted with a nod, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to movies like that sometimes..."

Invisi Billy understood were she was getting at. Apparently, he never knew Spectra felt squeamish when it came to blood and gore. Feeling bad for her, he decided to be the gentleman that he was.

"Here, come sleep with me..." He asked nicely as he pulled the covers over.

Getting his gesture. Spectra gently slid onto the bed. Quietly, she snuggled up to Invisi Billy, giving out a warm feeling around her body.

To be fair, sleeping with Spectra actually felt a lot more comfortable. Her skin was almost as fluffy as a bunny perhaps. Or perhaps it was from that long beautiful violet hair of hers. What the heck, Invisi Billy thought Spectra was beautiful herself. But there was no way he could have a shot with her. I mean, she was just a friend.

Yet he couldn't help that Spectra was being more than that. Billy checked on her to see if she was still asleep. Much to her relief, she was.

"Look Spectra," Invisi Billy sighed, "If there's one person to blame, it's me. I'm sorry for having to make you watch the movie. If you didn't tell me you were afraid, why didn't you come to me in the first place?"

"I wanted to, but I wanted to prove to my friends that I'm not scared." Spectra admitted.

"Relax," He smiled, "I know the movie's scary. But just because it's scary, that doesn't mean it's real. All of it is fake and nothing else. We have everything to be scared of, but you just gonna move on and face your fear."

"But it almost looked real." Spectra replied.

"It's special effects, Spectra," Invisi Billy whispered to her in comfort, "They do that in scary movies most of the time. It's nothing like you see in real life."

"I guess you're right," She nodded, "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

Suddenly, Billy had a wise solution to all of this.

"I'll tell you what," He insisted, "Next time we watch a scary movie and if you get afraid, come to me. I'll hold you until it's all over, okay?"

Spectra couldn't quite help but blush at this comment. Her chained heart felt like fluttering instantly.

"Okay, I'll do that..." She answered.

"That's what I like to hear," He whispered back, "Good night, Spectra..."

But before they could either fall asleep, Spectra and Invisi Billy couldn't help but look into each other's eyes. Her blue eyes and his gray ones soon met in a hypnotizing gaze. Neither could hide the blush between their cheeks. Their combined warmth on each other's bodies were too intense and amazing, that Billy couldn't help but wrap his arms around her in unexpected fashion. This sent Spectra's blush into a frenzy, lighting up like a beam of light.

Trying hard to keep their hormones up, Spectra lowered down and gave Invisi Billy a sweet kiss on the lips that soon turned passionate between them. That kiss was the most incredible feeling he could ever feel. Only 45 seconds onto the kiss, Invisi Billy's breath was suddenly taken away from him by Spectra's gorgeous purple lips. He couldn't speak anything that came out of his mouth, telling her how good and creamy her kiss was. Luckily, he didn't need to. Just a smile was good enough of how that kiss felt.

Still blushing around her cheeks, she placed her around Invisi Billy's chest and whispered a little good night message of her own:

"Good night, Invisi Billy..."

From there, she and Invisi Billy slept in each other's arms in complete protection. Afterwards, no nightmares about that scary little movie ever came to haunt Spectra again. And that's the way she definitely wanted it to be.

* * *

**I totally agree on that one. I hope this makes you happy, Spectilly fans! Yes, I thought of the couple name myself. It's when you mix Spectra and Invisi Billy, and they become Spectilly. What does everyone think about it?**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave me feedback if you can! ^_^**


End file.
